


Cold Feet

by whataboutmyfries



Category: Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: M/M, Multi, O'Knutzy, more fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataboutmyfries/pseuds/whataboutmyfries
Summary: i am on a ROLL! so here’s the thing. this wasn't written recently, or even in this year (haha I'm funny thank you very much) yeah, my point being, this is old. I was adventuring through the depths of my google docs and found this fic fully written, just sitting there and thought I’d put it up for you today!Characters belong to the Marvellous @lumosinlove!!
Relationships: Leo Knut/Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay (lumosinlove)
Kudos: 2





	Cold Feet

The final chords of the Pirates of the Caribbean theme roused Finn from where he was dozing against the couch, ice cream spilling onto his shirt from the bowl he’d been holding. He frowned, licking the liquid off his shirt before slowly dragging himself upright. 

He ran his hands through his hair as he looked over the living room, trying his best to blink away the weight on his eyelids. 

The credits rolled on tv as he smiled at his two boys. Leo and Logan had fallen asleep too, curled up against the couch, a tangled mess of arms and legs. Finn switched off the TV, dropping his bowl in the kitchen sink before walking back to the couch, still hopelessly drowsy. 

He heard a little groan as Logan shifted on the carpet, his head dropping onto Leo’s arm, the popcorn bowl he had precariously kept on his crossed legs spilling onto his lap. Finn reached sleepily for his phone, skin pebbling at the cold. 

The redhead frowned at his arm, as though disbelieving that such a thing could happen before looking up at his boys. Finn frowned at the two sleeping figures, frowning and grumbling sleepily as he walked over to them, pulling a blanket throw off of the couch as he went.

He took one look at the warm embrace and sat down, smack in the middle of them, waking them both. 

“What the fuck?” logan grumbled, his brow furrowing in confusion. It took his brain a while to catch us as he watched Finn get comfortable, Leo too, waking up with a sharp gasp of his own. 

Finn already had his eyes closed, wrapped up in his blanket, hair spilling onto his forehead.

“‘M tired. ‘N cold.” 

Logan just rolled his eyes, dropping his head onto Finn’s shoulder, his legs spread wide open on the carpet. Leo had a look of absolute disgruntlement of his face before his brain finally processed what was happening and he sighed resignedly, sliding down to rest his head in Finn’s lap, fingers twined with Logan’s.

Finn let out a hum of contentment, running his fingers through Leo’s hair, simultaneously tangling his Legs with Logan’s 

“ _Merde_ ,” Logan barked, “Harz, your feet are like ice! C’mere.’

Logan tugged the blanket out from where he had sat on it, wrapping it around Finn’s feet and tucking the fluffy fabric in tight under his heels, resting his feet on top.

Leo just pressed a kiss to Finn’s wrist, his head lolling over to rest on Finn’s stomach. 

“Shhhh tryin’ to sleep,” he grumbled. His voice met the fuzzy quiet of a black tv screen, Finn’s warm arm slipping around his waist as his eyes slipped close to the lure of the darkness. 

They’d never felt so loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr here!


End file.
